Twins
by Uzumaki Narusasu
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah saudara yang Yatim Piatu. Mereka menjalin hubungan yang sudah diketahui oleh semua orang. Ketika datangnya murid baru yang bernama Sakura, semuanya seketika berubah. BL, DLDR, Incest, OOC, Newbie, Narusasu, dan tolong tinggalkan review kawan.


Title : Twins

Author : Uzumaki Narusasu

Cast : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : Incest, OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD, Alur Ngebut, Typo bersebaran.

.

Narusasu

.

Pagi hari di Konoha University

Di sekolah itu, ada sepasang anak kembar bernama Uchiha Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka merupakan salah satu orang penting di sekolah itu. Si sulung Naruto, ketua tim basket dan Si bungsu Sasuke, ketua OSIS. Mereka merupakan brother complex, atau bisa dibilang mencintai saudara sendiri melebihi cinta kepada keluarga. Semua orang tau akan hal itu, tapi tidak ada yang berani memprotes.

Naruto mempunyai badan yang kekar, dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Sedangkan adiknya mempunyai tubuh feminim dan wajah yang bisa dibilang cantik.

Mereka mempunyai sifat yang saling bertolak belakang. Naruto mempunyai sifat ceria keturunan dari sang ibu, Uchiha Minato. Dan Sasuke mempunyai sifat dingin keturunan dari sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke berada di kelas. Naruto terlihat menggoda Sasuke dengan rayuan mautnya, dan Sasuke terlihat merona walaupun samar.

"Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah bermesraan? Oh Kami-sama" Ujar seseorang yang baru saja datang, Kiba.

"Ck, memangnya ada undang-undang yang melarang kalau pagi-pagi tidak boleh bermesraan" Kata Naruto dengan malas.

"Terserah kau saja" Kata Kiba dan langsung duduk di bangku tepat di belakang pasangan Narusasu.

Kakashi sensei masuk ke kelas mereka, dia membawa seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Anak-anak, ini teman baru kalian. Dia bernama Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Suna. Sakura, kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang yang kosong itu"

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah bangku belakang. Diam-diam, dia memperhtikan seorang pemuda tampan, dan orang itu adalah Naruto. Sakura terlihat menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringaian. 'Aku harus mendapatkan anak tampan itu'. Well, sepertinya Naruto harus berhati-hati.

.

Narusasu

.

Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Naruto segera mengajar Sasuke untuk ke kantin. Ketika mereka akan keluar kelas, Naruto tak sengaja menabrak Sakura, tapi Sakura tak sampai jatuh.

"Eh, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kata Naruto.

"Mmm, tidak. Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi" Kata Sakura sambil menunduk. Sasuke memandang tak suka ke arah Sakura. Entah kenapa, tapi yang jelas perasaannya tidak enak kalau dekat-dekat dengan wanita ini.

"Naru, ayo kita ke kantin" Kata Sasuke yang langsung menarik Naruto pergi.

Di kantin

"Hei, Naruto. Aku lihat murid baru yang tadi di kelas melihatmu terus-terusan sejak tadi" Kata sahabat Naruto yang bernama Shikamaru. Dia melirik orang yang duduk di pojok kantik sendirian. Naruto segera berbalik ke arah pandangan Shika, ingin melihat orang yang dimaksud.

Ketika Sakura melihat Naruto berbalik ke arahnya, dia langsung berpura-pura sibuk terhadap makanannya.

"Apa kau tidak aneh melihatnya? Dia, ummm seperti tertarik denganmu" Kata Shikamaru. Mendengar perkataan Shika, Sasuke segera memberhentikan makannya. Dia mendorong piring makannya ke depan, dan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku ke kelas dulu" Kata Sasuke dan segera beranjak, tapi belum ada 3 langkah dia berjalan, ada lengan kekar yang mengelilingi pinggangnya. Sasuke sudah tau ini siapa, ini pasti Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Temani aku disini sampai selesai, mengerti?" Kata suara berat itu di tengkuk Sasuke, sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya ke tengkuk Sasuke dan membuatnya merinding. Sasuke kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di tempatnya semula bersama Naruto.

"Kau tau kalau aku sudah memiliki Sasuke Shika, aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan wanita itu" Kata Naruto, kemudian menyeringai ketika melihat bahwa pipi Sasuke merona -walaupun samar-.

"Haaahh... Kita lihat saja nanti" Kata Shikamaru sambil memandang malas pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di depannya itu.

.

Narusasu

.

Sudah sebulan Sakura pindah ke sekolah ini. Dan sudah sebulan ini dia juga terlihat menggoda Naruto, dan Naruto sepertinya termakan hasutan Sakura. Sakura sudah menembak Naruto tadi sore, dan Naruto dengan senang hati menerimanya. Malam ini Naruto berniat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang lebih dari saudara.

"Sasuke" Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang saat itu sedang belajar. Sasuke lantas berbalik mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya, biasanya Naruto akan memanggilnya Suke. Sekarang, Sasuke merasakan ada yang janggal.

"Kau tau 'kan setiap pria menginginkan keturunan?"

Degh

"Jadi kurasa kita harus mempunyai pasangan wanita. Kau tau maksudku 'kan? Agar kita bisa melanjutkan generasi Uchiha. So, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan terlarang kita ini. Apa lagi kita yang bersaudara"

Oh, sepertinya hasutan Sakura benar-benar ampuh. Buktinya sekarang Naruto dengan santainya berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata sudah mengalir membasahi wajah mulus Sasuke.

Oh, mom.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Tapi, aku sudah menjadi kekasih Sakura sekarang. Dan aku harus ke rumahnya secepatnya untuk memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku denganmu. Aku pergi" Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto merasakan sakit luar biasa di relung hatinya, tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Dia juga ingin memiliki keturunan, seperti kata Sakura, dan seperti inilah caranya.

Sasuke terus saja menangis terisak di kamar. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal yang sangat menohok seperti itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, semuanya sudah terjadi.

.

Narusasu

.

Sudah seminggu hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke merenggang. Dan sudah seminggu pula Naruto dan Sakura mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Para siswa prihatin melihat keadaan Sasuke itu. Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi tersenyum. Naruto juga sudah membeli apartemen sendiri.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Dia membaca novel yang tebalnya sekitar 5 senti.

"Hai" Seseorang menyapa Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak melihat wajah orang itu.

"Ne-Neji?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku sudah kembali dari Amerika. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" Kata orang yang bernama Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Apa benar Naruto dan Sakura menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Neji dengan wajah serius.

"Ya" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah murung.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Umm, kau tau 'kan aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu? Tapi karena Naruto, aku tidak berani mendekatimu. Aku takun dihajar olehnya. Ya, walaupun dia sudah sering menghajarku sih" Kata Neji.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu" Kata Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memang sudah meletakkan bukunya di kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Untuk apa lagi kau ragu-ragu Sasuke? Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" Kata Neji dengan nada meyakinkan.

Sasuke sebenarnya belum siap merajut cinta baru dengan seseorang, tapi dia sepertinya harus mencobanya. Siapa tau dengan berpacaran dengan Neji, dia bisa lupa dengan Naruto. Tapi, dia masih belum yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Baiklah" Kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Kata Sasuke setelah bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Neji.

"Aku langsung terbang ke Jepang setelah mendapatkan berita itu. Aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku bahwa aku akan mendapatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya" Kata Neji sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke sedikit merona dibuatnya. Well, sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan Neji? Hmp, siapa yang tau?

Sudah seminggu Neji dan Sasuke berhubungan. Sudah seminggu pula para mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi tidak pernah melihat Sasuke jauh dari ponselnya. Bahkan, dia juga sering tersenyum -walaupun tipis- ketika membaca sebuah pesan.

Well, sekarang para murid mulai curiga dengan sikap Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia heran kenapa Sasuke sering tersenyum belakangan ini, padahal biasanya anak itu hanya tersenyum ketika bersamanya saja. Naruto sangat ingin merebut ponsel itu, penasaran dengan siapa Sasuke mengirim pesan.

Entah apa yang ada di fikiran Naruto sekarang. Yang jelas dia tidak suka Sasuke tersenyum bukan karenanya. Sepertinya Naruto, umm cemburu?

Sekarang sudah jam pulang. Tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di kelas.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Getaran ponselnya mengganggu Sasuke dalam kegiatan membereskan bukunya. Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ya, aku sudah pulang"

"..."

"Kencan? Dimana?"

"..."

"Okay, tunggu aku 5 menit lagi" Kata Sasuke kemudian mematikan panggilannya. Dia segera keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat mengkerutkan alisnya melihat adanya warna merah samar di pipi Sasuke, itu terlihat seperti, blushing?

Grrt

Naruto meremas buku yang dia pegang. Dia marah, sangat marah. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah membuat Sasuke blushing seperti itu selain dirinya sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya panas. Tidak ada yang boleh melakukan hal itu (membuat Sasuke blushing) kepada Sasuke, tidak boleh. Sasuke miliknya. Ya, hanya miliknya.

Naruto segera mengejar Sasuke. Dia ingin tau kemana Sasuke pergi. Dia ingin segera menghajar siapapun itu yang membuat Sasukenya blushing seperti itu.

.

Narusasu

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di taman yang dekat dengan kampusnya, tempatnya janjian dengan Neji. Neji sudah menunggunya di tempat duduk yang tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Wajar sana, ini memang musim semi. Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah Neji, ketika Neji melihatnya, Neji lantas memberikan senyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Um, Sasuke. Apa usahaku membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku seminggu ini berhasil?" Kata Neji.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, aku masih ragu-ragu" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kita bisa mencoba untuk pacaran 'kan?" Tanya Neji.

"Baiklah" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku harap setelah kita berpacaran, kau bisa melupakan Naruto" Kata Neji sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu" Sasuke tersenyum tulus menatap Neji.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menciummu untuk yang pertama kali?" Neji tersenyum.

"Bo-boleh" Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Neji segera memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Mereka bersamaan menutup kedua matanya. Ketika bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke...

Duagh

Sasuke segera membuka matanya dan langsung melebarkan matanya. Di depannya terlihat Naruto yang menghajar Neji dengan membabi buta.

"Na-Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke segera maju ke arah pertengkaran tersebut, dan menghalangi Naruto untuk menghajar Neji lagi.

"Sasuke, pindah dari situ. Aku ingin menghancurkan wajah memuakkan itu!" Naruto berusaha memindahkan Sasuke yang melindungi Neji di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sudah Naruto. Dia bahkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Memangnya kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padanya!" Kata Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sejujurnya dia takut melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, mengamuk dan menghajar orang tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini. Ayo kita ke mobilku, kita harus membicarakan masalah ini" Naruto menarik lengan putih Sasuke.

Srak

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto yang menyentuhnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Aku harus segera mengobati Neji. Kau pergi saja sendiri" Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Jadi orang itu lebih penting dari pada aku, anikimu hah?!"

"Ya, dia lebih penting dari pada dirimu. Dia kekasihku" Kata Sasuke mendesis.

"Wha-what? Kekasihmu? Lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Ini bukan lelucon. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasih Neji" Kata Sasuke yang menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan berani.

"Ikut aku sekarang. Tidak ada tapi-tapian" Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke dengan paksa ke arah mobilnya.

.

Narusasu

.

Blam

Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu menyebut Neji kekasihmu, hah?!" Naruto berkata dengan emosi.

"Neji memang kekasihku, memangnya kenapa? Apa itu salah?" Kata Sasuke menuntut.

"Tentu saja itu salah, sangat salah. Kau hanya milikku" Naruto mendesis.

"Kenapa kau sangat egois hah? Kenapa kau menghalangiku berpacaran dengan Neji? Aku bahkan tidak menghalangimu berpacaran dengan Sakura" Sasuke mendesis lirih pada kalimat terakhir.

"Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, aku-" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke menyela.

"Ya, aku tau kau sangat menyayangiku. Tapi, sudah seharusnya kau melepaskanku untuk Neji. Tolong biarkan adikmu yang sangat kau sayangi ini untuk mencoba berpacaran, agar nanti kekasihku itu bisa menjadi suamiku kelak" Sasuke sudah terisak.

"Heh? Menjadi suamimu? Jangan konyol" Naruto menyeringai.

"Konyol? Kau menganggap hali itu konyol? Kau tidak mengerti-"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku selalu berusaha untuk menahan diriku untuk tidak merusak ponselmu itu, karena kau selalu saja mengalihkan perhatianmu untuk benda persegi itu. Kau tidak mengerti kalau aku serasa ingin menghajar orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum melewati pesan itu walaupun aku tidak tau orang itu siapa. Kau tidak mengerti atas sikapku yang sudah berubah enam hari yang lalu, yang selalu ingin mendapat perhatianmu tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku. Asal kau tau saja, aku sudah putus dengan Sakura enam hari yang lalu. Kau tidak mengerti bahwa sampai sekarang aku sangat membenci orang yang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu. Kau tidak mengerti bahwa selama sebulan ini aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai Sakura sedetikpun. Dan kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu sampai saat ini" Naruto terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah menyelesaikan kalimat super panjangnya.

"Na-Naru..." Sasuke terlihat shock dengan perkataan Naruto. Dia memang tidak mengerti dengan semua itu.

"Semua perkataanku itu jujur Sasuke. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Katakanlah aku tak tau malu, menganggapmu seperti barang. Kapan sudah bosan, maka akan dibuang dan membeli yang baru. Tapi aku sudah khilaf, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti ini lagi. Kalau aku melanggarnya, kau boleh membunuhku" Kata Naruto kemudian merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ta-tapi, bukannya kau ingin mempunyai anak?" Kata Sasuke pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku sudah sadar, tidak selamanya apa yang semua kita inginkan itu bisa terwujud. Aku tidak bisa egois sekarang. Menginginkanmu, dan juga seorang anak kandung. Aku hanya bisa memilih salah satunya, kau atau keturunan. Dan aku sudah tau jawabannya, aku mengiginkanmu. Aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu. Kalau kau meninggal, tak lama aku pasti akan menyusulmu" Kata Naruto kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan berbicara begitu, aku yakin kita akan diberikan umur yang panjang. Dan, bukankah kita bisa mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan?" Kata Sasuke yang sudah lepas dari rengkuhan Naruto.

"Ahh, kau benar. Kita akan menikah dan mempunyai anak setelah lulus nanti. Kau pegang janjiku" Kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, dan kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aishiteru Sasuke" Kata Naruto kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aishiteru yo Naruto" Kata Sasuke, kemudian kedua belah bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

END

Omake

"Haaaaaahh... Akhirnya pasangan bodoh itu akhirnya bersatu juga" Kata Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana aktingku selama ini? Bagus tidak?" Kata wanita berambut pink.

"Ya, kau sangat pintar berakting Sakura. Aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka" Kata Kiba.

"Ku akui kalau Naruto itu tampan, sayangnya dia sudah mempunyai Sasuke yang sangat cantik" Kata Sakura kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jangan lupakan jasaku juga" Kata seorang pria berambut panjang.

"Ya, kau juga Neji. Untung saja kau sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke, bisa gagal rencana kita nanti. Akhirnya kita berhasil melihat bagaimana kuatnya hubungan mereka" Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Dan, Minato-sama, Fugaku-sama, keinginan kalian sudah kami wujudkan" Kata Shikamaru bermonolog.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Shika?" Kata Sakura.

"Sebenarnya sebelum orang tua Narusasu meninggal, mereka berwasiat kepada teman dekatnya bahwa mereka ingin melihat betapa tulusnya cinta putra mereka. Dan ku harap, mereka bisa melihatnya dari atas sana" Kata Shikamaru kemudian menatap langit malam di atas sana.

"Ya, aku harap" Kata Kiba, Neji, dan Sakura kompak.

"Btw, Shika, bagaimana caramu memasang CCTV di dalam mobil Naruto?" Kata Kiba.

"Oh, itu rahasia" Kata Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Emm, sepertinya kita harus mematikan CCTV ini deh, soalnya mereka sudah melakukan-" Neji tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mata Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sakura melebar melihat pasangan yang sudah telanjang -dengan Naruto yang menindih Sasuke- sedang bercumbu panas.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita matikan saja" Kata Kiba kemudian mematikannya.

END

Ini fanfic kedua saya, maaf alurnya ngeroket. Soalnya saya lagi malas ngetik, maaf kalau banyak typo-nya, soalnya saya malas banget kalau disuruh ngedit. Hehehe, gomen. Dan, bisakah kalian meninggalkan review?

Uzumaki Narusasu


End file.
